With development of modern technology, electronic devices have become an indispensable part of people's work and life. Generally, a particular physical key is arranged on an electronic device to adjust functional parameters of the electronic device. For example, the physical key may be a back key, a home key, a volume key or the like.
In order to arrange a plurality of physical keys in the electronic device, the electronic device generally needs to be punched in places where the physical keys are to be arranged. However, the intensity of the whole structure of the electronic device is reduced due to so many holes, thereby increasing the risk in a fault occurring in the electronic device, which thus reduces user experience.
In addition, in an example, a physical key may be arranged on the side of the electronic device, to control for example the volume of the electronic device. Conventionally, as the directions in which the volume is increased and reduced are fixed, when the electronic device is in different postures, a problem that the electronic device is not suitable or even not available for a user of the electronic device to operate when the user adjusts the volume may occur, which also significantly reduces the user experience.
In addition, a back key is generally arranged on the lower right of a display screen of the electronic device, for convenience of operation by the user of the electronic device. However, it is found in practical applications that the back key arranged on the lower right is often mis-operated by the user, which reduces the user experience.